


Moments

by raefill



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/pseuds/raefill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shot style stories following Haru and Rin in their daily life as their relationship evolves. (I won't guarantee the rating won't go up to explicit.)</p>
<p>“D-do you-” Haruka trailed off. He was still looking determinedly away from Rin.<br/>	“Do I?” Rin asked, running a hand over Haruka’s forearm. <br/>	“Want that?” Haruka managed. “Do you want that?” Rin puzzled over this for a few moments before the realisation crept up on him.<br/>	“Oh, a baby?”<br/>	“A family.” Haruka corrected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Questions

“Are you really going to get sick every Christmas?” Haruka asked, dabbing the nose of the redhead shark who laid his head in his lap.

“I can’t help it. I’m just not good with the cold.” Rin responded, batting away Haruka’s hand so he didn’t feel so babied. Haruka had already insisted on wrapping him in three blankets for nothing more than a common cold. Their sofa wasn’t even big enough for Rin to lay like this but there was a little part inside of him that made him want to swoon every time Haruka looked at him with concern in his eyes. Even after six years of dating he still couldn’t deny his precious fishboy anything.

“You should wear more layers when you go out.” Haruka deadpanned but Rin could tell he was being scolded.

“I wear my coat.” He bit back, sniffling as subtly as possible. Haruka made another attempt to dab his nose which turned into a chase across the sofa. Rin found himself pinned under Haruka with a tissue pinched around his nose.

“Blow.” Haruka deadpanned.

“Ugh, you’re not my mum! I can do it myself. Give me that.” Rin took the tissue from Haruka’s hand and blew his nose, hard. “Satisfied?” He threw the tissue in the direction of a bin.

“No.” Haruka said quietly, dipping his head towards Rin’s, meeting his lips for a tender kiss. Rin could feel himself melting. For someone who denied it so much, Haruka was quite the romantic. Although Rin acknowledged it could be entirely an accident on Haruka’s part. Rin pulled away from Haruka, slightly out of breath from being unable to breathe through his nose.

“Stop. You’ll catch it.” Rin mumbled grumpily. He was incredibly displeased to break out of such a mouthwateringly sweet moment.

“Don’t care.” Haruka dived to his lips this time, pressing his body into Rin’s firmly and wrapping an arm around his waist. Rin heard a lewd moan escape his own throat as he wrapped his arms around Haruka’s neck and pulled. Haruka slotted himself neatly in between Rin’s legs, running the hand that wasn’t holding his boyfriend over Rin’s muscled chest.

RING

Haruka let out a loud sigh above him and broke away. Looking over to the hall that lead to the door of their apartment.

“Go awaaaay.” Rin whined, offended that the doorbell had interrupted his one on one time with Haruka; who was now detangling himself from their blanket nest and heading towards the hall.

“Makoto? Aki-chan?” Rin heard Haruka say to the small door display that let them see who they were letting into the building. Rin groaned and readjusted the blankets to hide his semi and get comfortable. “Come on up.” Haruka was saying before Rin heard him making tea in the kitchen.

“What do they want?” Rin called out from his cosy corner of the sofa.

“They said they had news.” Haruka replied. Rin rolled his eyes. They were already married; what else could be so important that they would just turn up with no invite? Then he heard the front door opening.

“Haru, Rin, we’re here!” Makoto called from the front door while Rin had a small coughing fit on the couch. His headache was getting worse by the second. After they had all greeted each other, Rin tucked himself under Haru’s arm and sipped his tea quietly.

“What’s this news?” Haruka asked, straight to the point as always. Rin loved that about him. He observed as Makoto and Aki-chan looked at each other and smiled. Then Makoto produced a small piece of paper, turned it over and set it on the table. Rin leaned forward, it appeared to be a photo- of-

“Babyscan!” Rin accused the photo, jumping away from Haruka to pick it up and examine it closer. In the corner in small print it read ‘Tachibana’ and Rin felt a lump rise in his throat. Then suddenly it was gone from his hands and Haruka was clutching onto it for dear life. “You’re having a baby?” Rin said thickly, trying to swallow away the lump and blink back the extra moisture in his eyes. Simultaneous nods came from their guests and Aki-chan unconsciously laid a hand on her stomach. They were beaming. Makoto was holding onto his wife’s shoulders and rubbing her arm in a way that was so tender Rin just couldn’t hold the tears back anymore. Behind him Haruka re-emerged from his state of shock.

“Congratulations.” Haruka was smiling so broadly that Rin’s heart hurt and he descended into full-on sobs.

“Oh Rin. Don’t cry. We haven’t asked you yet.” Makoto said while Rin hit Haruka’s arm in a silent request for tissues, which were being passed over. When Haruka’s arm was firmly around his waist he was able to settle enough.

“Asked us what?” He said in between sniffles.

“Well.” Aki-chan spoke up. “We were talking a few days ago and we were wondering if you would be godparents for our child.”  Her hand returned to her stomach and Rin’s tears dried up instantly. He and Haruka glanced at each other before they both chorused a yes. The evening went on in with a happy atmosphere. Rin made a bet with Aki-chan on the sex of the baby, Makoto and Haruka had silent conversations and Rin teased them endlessly about how the scan just looked like a peanut. By the time they left Rin was exhausted. Haruka had shepherded him to bed even though it was only 8:30.

“It’s still so early.” Rin had complained while Haruka climbed into bed next to him.

“You don’t have to sleep but you need the rest.” Haruka said matter-of-factly.

“Then-” Rin paused to swing a leg over Haruka’s. “Can we pick up where we left off when they arrived?” To Rin’s dismay, Haruka turned his head in the opposite direction to Rin; who was just about to give up and roll over but was interrupted.

“D-do you-” Haruka trailed off. He was still looking determinedly away from Rin.

“Do I?” Rin asked, running a hand over Haruka’s forearm.

“Want that?” Haruka managed. “Do you want that?” Rin puzzled over this for a few moments before the realisation crept up on him.

“Oh, a baby?”

“A family.” Haruka corrected, stealing a peek at Rin from under his fringe. Rin could feel himself smiling like an idiot but made no effort to hide it.

“Are you kidding? I’ve always wanted that you big idiot.” Rin play-scolded him. Haruka immediately rolled into his chest to hide from him.

“Well I didn’t know what you wanted because we aren’t even married, it’s complicated-”

“Then marry me.” Rin heard himself saying. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt the rightness of them in his chest and he swung his arm over Haruka’s waist so he couldn’t escape. “Haru? Look at me.” He said gently and deep, sapphire, pools reluctantly peered at him. Haruka laid his head on the pillow next to Rin’s instead of hiding and mirroring the action with his arm, laying it over Rin’s waist.

“Are you serious?” He said quietly. Rin gave him his best smirk and stole a kiss before he spoke.

“Deadly.” He pulled Haruka snug against him. “Nanase Haruka, will you marry me?” Rin watched Haruka’s gorgeous eyes widen before his whole face softened.

“Yes.” Haruka whispered and picked up where they had left off on the sofa.


	2. Location

“So where do you want to get married?” Rin asked over the kotatsu while prodding at the mackerel on his plate and secretly wishing he didn’t have to eat the same breakfast three times a week.

“I don’t mind.” Haruka said around a mouthful of said mackerel while Rin frowned. Haruka didn’t seem very enthusiastic, even by his usual standards. In reality they hadn’t spoken about it much since Rin’s impromptu proposal a week ago. Now, as they patiently waited for Makoto et al to arrive for Christmas dinner, Rin was beginning to worry that Haruka had agreed in the heat of the moment.

“You do want to get married, right?” Rin asked weakly, long used to having to throw his pride away to get any real answers out of his fiancee.

“Of course.” Haruka said with a firm nod.

“Would it pain you to at least seem enthusiastic?” Rin snapped, regretting his tone as soon as the words were out. Haruka looked completely disheartened, looking down at the table with a desperately sorrowful look in his eyes - he had even stopped chewing on the mackerel.

“I’m sorry.” Haruka said quietly after a long moment of torturously slow chewing.

“No, it’s okay. I’m sorry.” Rin said sheepishly. “I just don’t have Makoto’s telepathic abilities.” He tried with a small laugh, which seemed to pay off because Haruka was eating his mackerel and toast with gusto.

“If you were telepathic like Makoto we would be sick of each other.” Haruka said wisely after he had devoured the remainder of the fillet on his plate.

“True.” Rin agreed, setting his chopsticks aside while Haruka cleared the plates. Rin took up his usual position of pot-dryer while Haruka got to soak his hands washing the pots.

“So where do you want to get married?” Haruka attempted, feigning nonchalance while he scrubbed a plate much harder than he needed to; Rin couldn’t help but smile.

“I asked you first.” He dodged easily. “Think of places that make you happy.”

“The pool.” Haruka deadpanned while Rin choked on air.

“We can’t get married at the pool!” Rin insisted while Haruka passed over a spatula.

“The ocean?” Haruka suggested with a hint of doubt.

“We could get married on the beach I guess. We’ll have that as an option. Where else?”

“The pool.” Rin rolled his eyes. They weren’t getting anywhere fast.

“We could just use a hotel like Makoto and Aki did.”

“So formal.” Haruka said with a slight scowl. Rin sighed loudly.

“We may as well just go down to the courthouse.” He grumbled.

“But you want a wedding, right?” Haruka appealed to the romantic inside Rin. However he was surprised to find his inner romantic wasn’t too fussed about the big ceremony and cake. So instead he shrugged.

“It’s more about us than the people watching though.” Rin conceded. “So I don’t really mind how we do it.” Suddenly Haruka wasn’t washing the pots anymore and instead had his arms around Rin’s neck, clinging on for dear life.

“So I don’t have to walk down the aisle in front of family members I haven’t seen in years?” Rin shook his head, reciprocating the embrace by pulling Haru against him via his belt loops. “And we don’t have to dance in front of them either?” More head shaking. “And no awkward vows?” Rin couldn’t help but chuckle as he shook his head again; the sparkle in Haruka’s eyes when he didn’t have those obligations was better than any wedding ceremony Rin could’ve put on for them. Haruka’s next words were whispered under his breath on his journey to Rin’s lips, so fleeting he almost missed them. “I love you.” A confession they rarely shared, even after all this time. It generally only served to shut Haruka off but hearing it from his lips gave Rin the best kind of chills and he found himself struggling to reciprocate the kiss as he fought off a grin. They were separated by the sound of Gou shouting somewhere outside their apartment, most likely at Momo.

“I guess you should go check the turkey.” Rin said with a smile while the doorbell rang repeatedly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe Gou and Sei actually got us matching ugly sweaters.” Rin groaned as he slid between the sheets and settled into a comfortable position.

“Better than Nagisa’s present.” Haruka said around his toothbrush while he stood in the doorway to their en suite.

“Your gift is my presence!” Rin imitated. “I know he’s broke but, come on, at least bring a bottle of wine.” He gestured frustratedly with his hands but ended up dropping them. Haruka disappeared to spit and Rin pulled out his tablet, scrolling through the ridiculous amounts of Merry Christmas messages scattered across his social media. Being a professional athlete didn’t usually garner this kind of attention but ever since he and Haruka had made their relationship public they had been the center of attention. It didn’t help that someone had interviewed Nagisa and gotten the full scandalous back story from their high school days and had since been dubbed ‘The Destined Pair’. Rin could put up with it. Their celebrity status brought them a lot of hate mail but also lots of young fans seemed to be taking confidence from their example. Haruka however was more than displeased with the cameras. Rin decided to upload the picture of himself and Haruka trying on the woollen monstrosities to accompany his Christmas message. Haruka was slipping into bed next to him the next time he looked up.

“You put that horrible photo online?” He grumbled.

“It seemed better than the one of you attempting to carve the turkey while the mulled wine was still affecting you.” Rin teased.

“I’m still convinced Nagisa spiked it.” Haruka muttered, turning away to rummage in the bedside drawer. “Anyway I have your present.”

“Haru!” Rin accused. “We never do Christmas presents. I don’t have anything for-” He cut off as Haruka held out a black velvet box. His heart leapt into his throat and started beating ridiculously quickly. “Haru.” He said weakly, debating whether he was going to tremble if he reached out for the box. Luckily Haruka decided to open it just then, revealing a simple silver band.

“You want to put it on?” Haruka asked gently while Rin nodded and his eyes watered dangerously. He felt completely ridiculous for doubting Haruka that morning and his heart clenched when he took his hand, slipping the ring on with ease. It was slightly too big but it was close enough to accurate. “Now we match.” Haruka gestured with his hand and the light caught an identical silver band. And that’s when the tears flooded over.

“Haru.” Rin hiccuped, burying himself into his fiance as he quivered. When he hadn’t pulled himself together after a minute Haruka maneuvered them to lay down, wrapping Rin up in a tight embrace that only seemed to squeeze out more emotions. After a solid five minutes Rin pulled himself together enough to peek up at Haruka, whose eyes were suspiciously glassy.

“You okay?” Haruka asked, moving a piece of hair from Rin’s face while he made a small noise of agreement.

“Thank you.” Rin said quietly, still unsure whether to trust his voice.

“What for?” Haruka asked with a frown.

“The present, fishbrain.” He teased, still totally enamoured with how slow Haruka could be on occasion. He only received a scoff in response before his hair was being petted fondly. Rin managed to completely relax, all the tension draining from his body as he enjoyed being fussed over.

“Crybaby.” Haruka whispered in retort to his earlier comment.

“Oi.” Rin grumbled half heartedly, too busy enjoying the attention to be mad. “You’re the one who made me cry.”

“Tears of sheer joy.” Haruka teased. Too blissed out to take the bait Rin simply agreed.

“Mmm. Something like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically this entire thing is a fluff fest and I've enjoyed writing such mundane domestic stuff. But, if you have any ideas for this little thing I have going here, I take prompts. If you want anything(it can be smutty, I don't mind) then drop me an ask on tumblr: raefill.tumblr.com
> 
> Leave a comment if you have the time!  
> Rae.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you have the time!  
> Rae.


End file.
